Nuestros pensamientos unidos
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: Hansel y gretel piensan el uno al otro,¿ como terminara?
1. Pensamientos unidos, parte 1

**Vaya, vaya, vi esta gran pelicula y me dije hacen mejor pareja hansel y gretel, en ves de HanselxMina y GretelxBenjamin.**

* * *

**Pov Hansel**

_Desde aquel día en el que matamos a la ``reina de las brujas malas´´, tengo pesadillas con la muerte de gretel, aunque no lo quiero admitir estoy enamorado de mi hermanita..._

_Siempre la misma pesadilla,aunque este era raro, Mina, de la cual se supone que estoy enamorado, le lanza un hechizo y Gretel sale disparada hacia la casa de jengibre; y derepente oigo un grito y gretel cae muerta; despues yo voy corriendo a su lado, y todo se convierte en sangre a tal punto que me ahogo._

_En mis pensamientos Mina seguia viva aunque jamas la ame, le hize creer que la amaba para hacerla feliz pero solo me hize mas daño a mi que a ella. Gretel tambien estaba tan bien despierta¿que estaría pensando ella?_

**Pov Gretel**

_Desde que decidimos que Benjamin viniera con nosotros a sido insufible, un día fui a darme un baño en el lago Purifiquen del norte del pueblo donde nos hopedabamos._

_Por alli no iba nadie, ningun humano o bruja andaba por esos alrededores por miedo a mi y mi hermano, claramente me refiero a las brujas, los humanos temen a las brujas que alli en ese mismo bosque hay.._

_Me sentía relajada y tranquila, pero mi tranquilidad duro poco, oi un ruido y sali disparada del agua, me vesti lo mas rapida posible, desafortunadamente mis pechos estaban al descubierto; puse mi arco en direccion de donde oi el ruido detras de unos matorrales, pero lo que vi me impacto._

_Benjamin estaba detras de aquellos matorrales, vigilandome con miedo, con una cara superroja y un bulto entre sus pantalones.._

_Por un momento, me sonroje, baje mi arco y el huyo cual entonces, me ha dejado mas tranquila; ademas estoy mas preocupada por la situacion de mi hermano._

_Nunca lo veia tan en verdad lo amo, pero seria incesto, ademas el como me va corresponder, es mi hermano..._

_Todo empezo cuando eramos pequeños, desde la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos(_Se bañaban juntos por proteccion)

_Pero me di cuenta cuando una bruja nos atrapo y nos besamos al caer y accidentalmente, pero fue nuestro primer beso..._

_Mi hermano, estaba despierto, el me susurro- Gretel, ¿estas despierta?-Si- ¿No puesdes dormir?-No ¿y tu?_

_-Tampoco._

_Se levanto de la litera de abajo, se acerco a la ventana, la abrio... _

_Una brisa fresca surco la habitacion, por la luz de la luna, pude ver el torso desnudo, pero por una paarte me sentia bien y tranquila, porque llevaba el pantalon , pero una parte deseaba que no lo llevase..._

_Me baje de mi cama, pero me quede helada, una lagrima recorrio la mejilla de hansel, era incapaz de hablar , de una lagrima, mas brotaron de los hermosos ojos de Hansel, este escondio su rostro con sus manos._

_Me llene de valentia y me acerque a el, le mire triste -Hansel,¿porque lloras? Mi voz era brusca y , sin sentimiento y ía el porque de que estuviera llorando, era por aquella zorra que murio, Mina._

* * *

AL segundo, el 2º capitulo


	2. Nuestros pensamientos unidos,parte2

**Aqui les traigo la segunda parte, aqui se vuelve mas provocativa.**

* * *

**Pov Gretel**

_Sabía el porque de que estuviera llorando, era por aquella zorra que murió, Mina. El me miro con esos ojos que me derriten- Gretel, yo...-Se limpio las lagrimas-Gretel, yo, yo,tengo que decirte que..._

_No le deje terminar, me empezaba a cabrear-Ya se lloraste por ella¿no?._

_El se rio y me beso, fue un beso calido y puro._

**1 Hora atras**_**( si Gretel estuvo pensando durante una hora)**_

**Pov Hansel**

_Seguia sentado en mi cama, oi a mi hermana moverse para estar mas pregunte-Gretel¿estas despierta?-Si-susurro, era tan dulce, ya volvia a pensar en ella; en verdad yo jamas quize a que hiciera daño a mi hermana, las pagaria con creces..._

_Todo empezo cuando matamos a aquella bruja,ella era todo lo que yo soñe y lo sigue siendo, pero eramos hermanos, me desperte de mis pensamientos, para penguntar-¿No puedes dormir?-No ¿y tu?-no podia decirle, que deseaba que fuera mia, pero mejor dejaba mis ganas en un rincon de mis pensamientos, para no ser tan idiota de preguntarle ¿Gretel qieres hacer el amor conmigo?no claro que no y le conteste-Tampoco._

_Me levante necesitaba estirarme, fui hacia la ventana y la abri, era una brisa fresca, por el rabillo del ojo y sin que ella se diera cuenta,la mire,joder que bien le sentaba solo llevar esa camiseta,pero verla alli..._

_Ahora era mas vulnerable, me entristecio las cosas horribles que pensaba de ella( al estilo romantico, no al estilo macabro), empeze a llorar, una lagrima, despues miles, no queria que me viera llorar, asi que tape mi cara con las manos._

_Ella se acerco y me pregunto con voz dulce y relajada(ojo, Gretel en verdad lo dice ruda, seca y mortifera) -Hansel,¿porque lloras?-La mire a los ojos chocolate de mi hermana, y vi que esta se ruborizaba, habia una ezperanza._

_-Gretel, yo, yo quisiera decirte que...-no me dejo terminar-Ya se lloraste por ella ¿no?-Habia lagrimas en sus ojos._

_Me seque mis propias lagrimas y me rei, me miro con una cara que decia que yo estaba loco,me acerque a ella, puede oler su dulce aliento, empezo a ruborizarse mas, y la bese, fue un beso calido y dulce._

_Yo quize dar el siguiente paso, saque mi lengua y ella accedio ha que la metiera en su boca, haci una guerra empezo en la que ninguno ganaria._

_La cogi de la cintura, para acercarla mas a mi y ella enredo sus manos en mi pelo, ya empezabamos a calentarnos y..._

* * *

No hay mas capitulos, por lo que gracias por verlo hasta el final y adiosito, les echare de menos.


End file.
